Dämonen
aus dem Chaos selbst. Ihre Heimat ist der Abyss und sie sind ausnahmslos Chaotisch Böse Kreaturen. Für sie zählt nur das Recht des Stärkeren und sie kämpfen nicht nur gegen andere Mächte, sondern auch untereinander um die Vorherrschaft. Dennoch sind die meisten Dämonen äußerst intelligent und verschlagen und fähig durchaus auch subtil vorzugehen und geduldig den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen, immerhin sind sie gemessen an anderen Rassen nahezu unn lieben es Tod und Zerstörung, Furcht und Schrecken zu verbreiten und auf grausamste Art ihre Opfer zu vernichten. Viele Sterbliche wissen nicht einmal, dass es mehr als nur die Tanar'ri gibt. Arten Es gibt mehrere Arten von Dämonen, wobei drei die bekanntesten darstellen (Vampir, Werwolf, Drache). Jede dieser Arten hat zahlreiche Rassen, welche sich in Fähigkeiten, Aussehen und Stärken unterscheiden. Obyrith Die fremdartigen und schrecklichen Obyrith sind die älteste Art und sie existieren seit unzähligen Äonen. Sie brachten schon das Böse und Chaos in die Materiellen Ebenen, ehe intelligentes Leben entstand. Heute leben die wenigen verbliebenen Obyrith in den verstecktesten Winkeln des Abyss und ihre Art befindet sich im Verschwinden. Tanar'ri Die Tanar'ri sind die zahlenmäßig stärkste Art unter den Dämonen. Zurzeit sind sie daher die unangefochtenen Herrscher des Abyss. Die ersten Tanar'ri wurden aus den Seelen jener Humanoiden geboren, welche als erstes in den Abyss gezogen wurden. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum viele von ihnen humanoide Eigenschaften in ihrem Erscheinungsbild haben. Loumara Loumara sind gemessen am unendlichen Alter des Abyss eine junge Art der Dämonen und erst seit relativ kurzer Zeit aufgetaucht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie die Materiellen Ebenen nicht auch schon seit vielen Zeitaltern heimsuchen. Diese Dämonen entstanden aus den zersplitterten Träumen von toten Göttern. Sie entstehen dabei im Träumenden Golf, der 230. Ebene des Abyss. Sie breiten sich über den Abgrund aus und schlüpfen immer wieder durch winzige Löcher in der Realität hinein in die Materiellen Ebenen. Ihre unbestimmte Erscheinung und das Fehlen jeglicher physischer Form weckten Neugier und ihr Einfluss auf die Welten der Sterblichen ist viel größer als manche ahnen. Bislang haben sich nur zwei Rassen manifestiert, die Dybbuks und die Guecubus. Ursprünge left|thumb|250px|Entstehende Dämonen im [[Abyss]]Der grenzenlose Abyss und seine unendlich vielen Ebenen gebären unzählige Dämonen, welche ihren Hass auf alles hinaus schreien, bis es unerträglich wird. Ein einzelner Dämon kann nicht die Vielfalt der Spezies wiedergeben, wenn man überhaupt von einer Spezies bei Dämonen sprechen kann. Chaos selbst bringt Veränderung und Vielfalt. Ahm schreibt, dass Dämonen aus dem Chaos und Bösen selbst entstanden, welches zurückblieb, als die Götter, Teufel und anderen Kreaturen die Ebenen zurückließen, in denen auch sie ihren Ursprung haben, um sich eigene Reiche zu schaffen, oder sie sogar aus dem Chaos selbst herauszuschneiden. So werden aus der Kraft des Chaos selbst unzählige grauenvolle und Missgeburten geboren und geformt, ihre Zahl und Vielfalt ist unendlich. Dass man aber ausgerechnet Ausgeburten des Chaos einordnen und Rassen zuordnen kann, scheint ein Widerspruch. Doch die Gelehrten, wie Ahm, erklären dies so: Dämonen entstehen aus der Essenz ihrer Heimat, dem Abyss und damit dem Chaos in reinster Form. Doch der Abyss selbst hat einen unstillbaren Hunger nach Bösem und Chaos, so dass es versucht so viel wie möglich von den Ebenen zu verschlingen und damit wieder an ihren Ursprungsort zu binden. Die Dämonen sind das perfekte Werkzeug dazu. Sie werden nach Meinung Ahms vom Abyss und dem Chaos selbst mit allen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet, um Unordnung, Terror und Böses zu verbreiten, aber sie auch mit dem Willen ausstattet, genau das zu tun. Aber bei allen Untersuchungen, wird man niemals das Wesen der Dämonen und ihre Heimat verstehen, zu fremdartig und für den Verstand nicht begreifbar sind sie und der Abyss. Physiologie Da Dämonen keine normale Evolution durchlaufen und keine gemeinsamen Vorfahren haben, besitzen sie auch keine einheitliche Physiognomie. Manche Gelehrte meinen, dass sie gar keine Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Allerdings widerspricht dem Ahm. Er meinte, dass sie sehr wohl gewissen Regeln unterworfen sind, da jeder Dämon einen bestimmten Zweck erfüllen soll. 'Ernährung' Dämonen ernähren sich hauptsähchlich von Schatten der Opfer.Sie können jeder Art von Nahrung konsumieren. Sie haben ein großes Vergnügen daran, sich an den Leibern ihrer Opfer zu nähren. Es ist bekannt, dass Dämonen schon Tonnen an Blut ohne Auswirkung verschlungen haben. Es gibt aber verschiedene Arten von Dämonen, andere ernähren sich von der Finsternis....Wohin dies verschwindet ist nicht bekannt. Man nimmt daher an, dass ihr Verdauungstrakt eine Art Verbindung zum Abyss ist und ihr Mahl auf mysteriöse Art in seinen Weiten verschwindet. Bewiesen wurde diese These nie. Atmung Dämonen müssen atmen, haben aber sehr starke Lungen, welche einer ganzen Reihe von Umwelteinflüssen und Elementen widerstehen können, was angesichts der oft giftigen Dämpfe ihrer Heimat nicht verwundern sollte. Die normale Atmosphäre in den Materiellen Ebenen stellt also für sie erst recht kein Problem dar. Schlaf Sie benötigen keinen Schlaf, aber einige machtvolle Dämonen können sich in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand versetzen. Sie können auch bewusstlos werden, wenngleich nicht sehr leicht. Verdauung Da ihre Nahrung auf unerklärliche Weise verschwindet, haben sie auch keine Exkremente. Dennoch können einige Dämonen Stoffe absondern, welche ihre Umwelt verschmutzen, oder vergiften. Das sind Gase, Schleime, Säuren oder andere Sekrete. Es scheint als tun sie dies nur aus Lust am bösartigen Verschmutzen und Verärgerung und Ekel der Beobachter. Reproduktion Einige Dämonen können durchaus Geschlechtsverkehr haben, wenn sie es wollen. Es ist aber nicht notwendig, da ständig neue Dämonen im Abyss gebildet werden. Dämonen die dennoch in der Lage zur Fortpflanzung sind, tun dies, um Halbscheusale zu schaffen. Chaotisch Böse Rassen haben sogar Riten entwickelt, in denen sie sich bei ihren unheiligen Akten mit einem Dämon paaren. Priesterinnen Lolths tun dies manchmal mit Glabrezu und anderen mächtigen Wesen. Besessenheit Einige Dämonen haben die Fähigkeit ihren Körper abzulegen, oder zu verlassen, um von einem anderen Wesen oder Gegenstand Besitz zu ergreifen. Haben sie etwas übernommen, sind sie praktisch nicht mehr angreifbar. Jede Attacke, ob magisch oder mit normalen Mitteln, betrifft und schadet nur dem Körper oder Gegenstand, den sie besetzt halten. Nur mittels besonderer Rituale und Kräfte kann man die Dämonen in einem fremden Körper selbst angreifen. Während sie ihren Körper verlassen haben, bleibt der bewusstlos zurück. Er braucht allerdings keine Nahrung, Luft, kann jedoch durch Gewaltanwendung oder extremen Witterungsbedingungen verletzt und zerstört werden. Wird der Körper zerstört, stirbt auch der Dämon. Ansonsten kann er so lange ohne seinen Leib herumgeistern, wie er möchte. Wird sein Körper unterdessen angegriffen oder auch nur berührt, bekommt das der Dämon mit, egal wo sein Geist sich gerade befindet, und er kann ihn sofort wieder übernehmen. Allerdings kann man mittels des Zaubers Dispel Magic auf den Leib angewandt den Geist eines Dämon sofort wieder in seinen Körper zwingen. Ein Dämon kann seinen Geist nur auf der Ebene herumwandern lassen, auf der sich auch sein Körper befindet, plus der Ätherebene. Somit kann er nicht einen Menschen auf Faerûn besetzen, während sein Körper sicher im Abyss liegt. In der körperlosen Geistform kann ein Dämon seine außergewöhnlichen und magischen Kräfte nicht einsetzen. Lediglich auf der Ätherebene ist einem Dämon auch das in Geistform möglich. Wird die Geistform zerstört, liegt der Leib für eine Woche bewusstlos da, während sich die Essenz des Dämons neu bildet. Der Zauber Schutz vor Bösem macht den Anwender immun gegen den Versuch einer dämonischen Inbesitznahme. Ungeschützte Wesen können unter Umständen Glück haben oder besitzen einen so starken Willen und Geist, dass sie einem Dämon widerstehen können. Für die meisten Sterblichen gilt das allerdings nicht. Verbündeter Manche Dämonen verbünden sich mit denen, in deren Körper sie schlüpfen. Der Besessene behält die volle Kontrolle über seine Taten, während der Dämon seine Sinneswahrnehmungen empfängt und somit alles sieht und hört, fühlt und schmeckt, wie der Besessene. Sie können in Gedanken miteinander kommunizieren und der Dämon verleiht seinem Verbündeten in vielen Fällen einige positive Fähigkeiten und Kräfte. Kontrolleur Die wohl am meisten gefürchtetste Form von Besessenheit ist die, in der ein Dämon vollkommene Kontrolle über sein Opfer übernimmt. Gelingt es dem Dämon dies zu bewerkstelligen (sehr sehr starke Wesen, können dem Versuch eventuell widerstehen), hat er Zugang zu allen Sinnen und Fähigkeiten des Opfers, also auch eventuellen magischen Kräften. Die besessene Person kann dennoch mit dem Dämon kommunizieren und ebenso Sinneseindrücke empfangen, hat aber keine Kontrolle über ihren Körper und seine Funktionen mehr. Der Dämon behält allerdings seine eigenen psychischen Kräfte, übernimmt also nur die physischen Fähigkeiten des Opfers. Einen Nachteil gibt es jedoch für den Dämon. Er ist den Effekten unterworfen, welche den Körper normalerweise auch betreffen. So würde ein besessenes Tier immer noch von Magie beeinflusst, welche beispielsweise dazu dient Tiere zu bändigen. Feind Wenn ein Opfer dem Versuch zur Kontrollübernahme widerstanden hat, oder schlicht den Dämonen in sich verärgert haben sollte, wird dieser schnell zu Feind. Er kann dem Opfer Kräfte und Fähigkeiten entziehen. Normalerweise tut er das nur für einige Zeit, bis er mit dem Opfer auf mentalem Weg zu einer für ihn zufrieden stellenden Übereinkunft gekommen ist. Flüsterer Ein Flüsterer agiert verdeckt in seinem Opfer, als die böse Stimme in Gedanken. Damit versucht er das Opfer auf subtile Weise zu bestimmten Handlungen zu zwingen, oder gar in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Es müssen nicht einmal Worte sein, da der Dämon auch starke Emotionen auslösen kann, wie Angst, Wut, oder Trauer, ohne dass das Opfer weis warum. Reiter right|thumb|250px|Ein Besessener verwandelt sichDie meiste Zeit wird ein Dämon aber nur mit seinem Opfer mitreiten, also keinen Hinweis auf seine Anwesenheit geben. Auf diese Art kann ein Dämon vielleicht Zugang zu Gebieten erhalten, in die er aufgrund magischer Barrieren sonst nicht hinein käme. Verwandler Manche Dämonen wollen ihre Opfer nutzen, um Halt in der Materiellen Ebene zu erlangen. Dazu versuchen sie den Körper in eine dämonische Form zu verwandeln. Dies dauert mehrere Tage, das sie immer nur einen Teil, genauergesagt ein Viertel, auf einmal umwandeln können. Gelingt ihnen die vollständige Umwandlung, hat der Dämon praktisch den Platz des Opfers eingenommen. Dessen Seele wird dann wie ein Reiter im Hintergrund mitgehen, ohne jemals den Körper kontrollieren zu können. Ein transformierter Dämon kann nicht gebannt werden, nur richtiger Exorzismus kann ihn vertreiben. Wird ein auf diese Art entstandener Dämon vernichtet, stirbt nur der gastgebende Körper und der Dämon kehrt in seinen eigenen zurück. Die Seele des Opfers ist nun jedoch frei und man kann den ebenso freien Leib wiederbeleben. Einige Dämonenkulte praktizieren diese Art der Besessenheit, um ihre angebeteten Dämonen dauerhaft unter sich weilen und ihnen Zugang zu ihrer Welt zu gestatten. Sie versuchen nicht, sich dem Dämon zu widersetzen und erleichtern ihm die Übernahme. Exorzismus Die meisten Dämonen werden ihre Opfer früher oder später verlassen. Wenn sie entdeckt werden, tun sie es oft von selbst. Sind sie allerdings nicht dazu bereit, wird es schwierig, sie aus einem Körper zu bekommen. Es gibt in vielen Kirchen einige Mitglieder, welche dazu ausgebildet wurden Dämonen und andere Wesen aus einem Leib zu exorzieren. Da sie aber zu wenige sind, gibt es auch einige andere Wege solch unwillige Gäste aus einem fremden Heim zu werfen. Wird ein Dämon mittels spezieller Zauber, Chaos vertreiben, Verbannung und dergleichen, aus einem Körper gebracht, wird er lediglich zurück in seinen eigenen Körper geschickt. Er kann dann sofort diesen wieder verlassen und sich ein neues Opfer suchen, oder sogar das alte noch einmal auswählen. Ein Kleriker oder Paladin kann unter Umständen auch den Zauber Exorzismus anwenden, der annähernd su gut und dauerhaft wirkt, wie ein richtiges Exorzismusritual von geschulten Kräften einer Kirche. Tod Stirbt ein Dämon außerhalb des Abyss kehrt sein Köper normalerweise zurück zu ihrer Heimat, sollten sie nicht durch besondere Magie zurückgehalten werden. Egal was dem Körper des Dämonen jedoch passieren mag, seine Essenz wird auf alle Fälle in den Abyss zurückkehren, wo dann ein neuer Körper entsteht. Es ist unklar, ob sie ihren alten bekommen, oder gar in einem niedereren Dämon aufwachen. Wird ein Dämon jedoch im Abyss getötet, so stirbt er tatsächlich. Dämonen in den Ebenen Die meisten Dämonen werden niemals den Abyss verlassen und sind in ihm für immer gefangen. Dort sind viele Sklaven von mächtigeren Dämonen und werden ebenso gefoltert, wie jedes andere Opfer. Das heißt also, dass die einzige Befreiung für sie darin besteht anderen ebenfalls Leid zuzufügen, seien es niedere Dämonen oder die seltenen Besucher des Abgrunds. Manche finden jedoch einen Weg aus ihrer Welt hinaus. Nur wenige Dämonen haben die Fähigkeit von selbst zwischen den Universen zu wandeln. Ausgerechnet jene, die es können, haben oft den geringsten Grund dazu. Sie sind die mächtigsten Wesen und herrschen über andere. Wenn sie also nicht den Ruf des Abyss vernehmen, um Chaos und Leid in die Welten hinauszutragen, verlassen sie ihn nicht. Da der Abyss nach Macht und Korrumpierung der anderen Ebenen hungert, gehorchen seine Kreaturen gern dem Ruf, um andere Wesen zu verführen und ihren unheiligen Zwecken zu verfallen. Der Ruf Einige Zaubersprüche und Rituale sind in der Lage Dämonen auf die Materiellen Ebenen zu rufen. So kann ein mächtiger Zauberanwender den Zauber Tor einsetzen, um einen Dämon aus dem Abyss zu reißen. Oft hilft der Zauber dem Anwender auch, um den Dämon zu kontrollieren. Aber diese beherrschen ebenso die Kunst der Täuschung und Verführung, um sich einen Weg aus der Kontrolle zu suchen. Gelingt es ihm, ist er frei darin, sein dämonisches Wesen nach Lust und Laune auszuleben. Weniger mächtige Magieanwender greifen oft auf komplexe Rituale zurück, dämonische Artefakte, oder lebende Opfer spielen dabei eine Rolle. Nur wenige von ihnen haben wirklich die Kraft einen gerufenen Dämon zu kontrollieren. Diese fügen sich aber durchaus von selbst, so lange diese dummen Wesen sie um Dinge bitten, die sie ohnehin tun würden (Furcht und Schrecken verbreiten, zur Korrumpieren und Zerstörung anrichten). Allerdings sollte man selber Angst davor haben, dass die Dämonen die Lust an ihrem Spiel verlieren, da sie sich dann umso grausamer bei jenen bedanken, die sie aus dem Abyss geholt haben. Ein Unterschied besteht im Beschwören und im Rufen eines Dämons. Beschworene Dämonen können nur für eine begrenzte Zeit herbeigezaubert werden, während gerufene Dämonen permanenten Zugang zur jeweiligen Ebene erhalten, bis sie gebannt werden, oder von selbst gehen. Portale Neben der aktiven Teilnahme von Magiern, um Dämonen auf magische Art aus dem Abyss zu holen und ihren eventuellen eigenen Kräften, gibt es auch Portale. Immer wieder entstehen, oder schaffen sogar Sterbliche, Portale in den Abyss. Meist an besonders verdorbenen und unheiligen Orten. Diese können permanent sein, oder nur für kurze Zeit geöffnet. Je nach Bedingung für das Portal, ob einwegig, oder in beide Richtungen begehbar, kann es auch den Bewohnern des Abyss Zugang in andere Welten gewähren. Quellen *''Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss'' en:Demons Kategorie:Externar Kategorie:Bewohner des Abgrunds